drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Guards
Tower Guards Name Weapon Score Origin Aethyc Donovan WS 8 Arad Doman Aidan Kajima WS 8 Kandor Alastor Ti'ren WS 8 Outskirts of Caemlyn Aldras Vemyr WS 10 Two Rivers Alin Mori'dan WS 17 Small farm outside of Four Kings, Andor Anwashawn Ellasser WS 13 Amadicia. Aran WS 18 Cairhien Arath Talavin WS 12 Shienar Arthur Pendragon WS 9 Caemlyn, Andor Asher Alkhan WS 10 Shienar Auron Decoa WS 8 Maradon, Saldaea Azarith Kibagami WS 9 Shiener Borac Din Kurarta First Wind WS 20 Tremalking Brand Ryota WS 20 Kandor Brililin Kedali WS 13 Illian Bryon Geiger WS 20 Arafel Cairma Vishnu WS 19 King's Crossing, Andor Callon Antobar WS 7 Tear Carai WS 9 Arad Doman Carleon Aegirus WS 10 Tarabon Casai Namaritzu WS 8 Kandor Coraman WS 7 Tar Valon Corbin WS 9 Saldea Corin Danveer WS 13 Boannda, Ghealdan Corwin Narshoba WS 15 Malkier/Arafel Cyrain Traven WS 7 Baerlon Daemon Ronshor WS 18 Baerlon Damian Gaillard WS 11 Tar Valon Dante Kaldun WS 15 Aldor Deakin Green WS 9 Medo, a small village near the border of Shienar and Arafel Deneira l'Spada WS 13 Maradon, Saldaea Denethor Halien WS 10 Shienar Dylan Karero WS 9 Gilionn, Kandor Elia Darnel WS 17 Tar Valon Emwyn Kenothed WS 8 Atadar, Andor Esteban Diego WS 8 Arafel Ethalion Trelchi WS 11 Caemlyn, Andor Felwyn WS 7 Cairhein Gareth Galen WS 9 Caemlyn, Andor Garr Saioden WS 8 Andor Gillie Cole WS 10 Almoth Plain Gin Maleth WS 9 Ebou Dar Ginae Auvriani WS 18 Kandor Girsham Elmaren WS 7 Far Madding Iussi Dyfelle WS 8 Ebou Dar Jared Damodred WS 8 Cairhien Jasen Pontean WS 8 Andor Jasine Al'Thorin WS 10 Four Kings, Andor Jason Somara WS 8 Andor Jaysin Vartanion WS 8 Arafel Jesse Thomas "JT" Rivers WS 10 Shienar Joesh Luin WS 8 Four Kings, Andor Jonathan Jones WS 9 Andor Jumael Tallanor WS 11 Cairhien Juntao Rishania WS 7 Shienar Kardis WS 9 Osenrein Keltyar Drannen WS 8 Cairhien Kennar Tynes WS 10 Amadicia Krelsa Vedrig WS 17 Shienar Leikandt Monsumey WS 9 Andor Liitha Dorje WS 16 Born and raised by the river Irallel Llugh of the Strong Arm WS 15 Saldea Logan Mandrodred WS 7 Baerlon Lonrick Myrddin WS 17 Dralden, Murandy Lukas Talinko WS 11 Ebou Dar, Altara Lyssa Simeone WS 15 Heartswood, Andor Lyv Tylin WS 17 Tanchico, Tarabon Mareco Savan WS 8 Arad Doman Marranzano Calinostra WS 8 Kandor Mateo Ashden WS 8 Tear Mel Elinas WS 10 Murandy Melenis Stormgate WS 12 Far Madding Morgan Trelend WS 9 Jehannah, Ghealdan Moridin Mors'Orcus WS 7 Caemlyn Nerome WS 11 Cairhien Nikita Locksley WS 17 Four Kings Orion Mantier WS 10 Shiener Perivar Tarigan WS 15 Arafel Raekal Dunshain WS 15 Caemlyn Ralleigh Taj WS 15 Maradon, Saldaea Ranael Dorr al'Sparnia WS 8 Fal Dara Reikan Souvan WS 18 Suburbs of Tar Valon Rekinu Alasayar WS 9 Arafel Rholan Chuade WS 15 Tar Valon (born in Saldea) Rin WS 6 Carhienen Rosheen Tahn Sakhr WS 20 Unknown Rowayn Astil WS 7 Andoran Countryside Ryan Kell WS 11 Saldaea Saeran Katas WS 9 Saldaea (large wealthy farm) Sahra Alisa Covenry WS 8 Tar Valon Sandre Kaldun WS 14 Andor Seiaman Kera WS 15 Ebou Dar Slade Draken WS 8 Kore Springs, Andor Sovald Rul WS 13 Andor Talyn Rashad WS 10 small town north of Cairhein Tanitsja WS 8 Born and raised near the River Iralell Thorik Reyn WS 11 Caemlyn, Andor Tobiath Martherandaar WS 8 Tear Torvus Arathel WS 7 Saldaea Tria Mint WS 18 Falme Ursana Than Sakhr WS 8 Arafel Uthar Ayrin WS 13 Andor Vaerdeth Val'a'Shar WS 13 Tear Vasya Paranov WS 15 Murandy Visar Falmaien WS 17 Tear Yrean Stavrosi-Peiperr WS 16 Illian Yuval WS 10 Shienar Deceased Characters Quite a few characters have been killed off - here is a Wall of Remembrance of our fallen comrades Name Weapon Score Origin Matalina WS 17 Tar Valon (born in Cairhein) Missing Tower Guard Bios Name Weapon Score Origin Akira WS 17 Braxus WS 8 Cecil WS 8 Con Stravos WS 18 Illian Dal WS 13 Dohj WS 9 Glybryn WS 9 Halvy WS 8 Herman WS 15 Shiener Lewin WS 11 Lucas WS 8 Lydikk WS 8 Ohrlan WS 10 Raydric WS 13 Segurant WS 17 Wedge WS 12 Xoziah WS 8 Yenn WS 8 TPC Tower Guard Bios Name Weapon Score Jin TPC WS 8 Category:All Category:Warders